


Tickles turned kinky

by SinnerForAsrian (KuroKittyPurr)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKittyPurr/pseuds/SinnerForAsrian
Summary: MC and Julian are hanging out together in the shop’s bed. Asra is gone again in one of his trips. Because he’s a dork, MC decides to punish Julian by tickling him. They soon realize he’s turned on by it and the tickles become more sensual, until they’re topping the hell out of him. Cuddles and sleep.





	Tickles turned kinky

               “Hey, Julian, have I ever told you that I love it when you lay your head on me?”

               “Err, really? I don’t-I don’t  think you ever have, dear.

               MC could feel his cheeks getting warmer under their fingers as they caressed his face, brushing the hair away and tucking it behind his ear. “It’s just… It feels like for once, you don’t feel like jumping at the first movement,” they said and ran their fingers through his hair. Julian sighed and snuggled closer, his limbs covering the apprentice like a blanket.

               “It’s because of how great you are, dear. Since I met you… I’ve been feeling like I could put my life in your hands.”

               “Julian, what did I say about overly dramatic statements?” the apprentice warned, their cheeks growing red.

               “Overly dramatic is my middle name, dear,” the doctor grinned, and that was enough for the apprentice to snap out of their trance.

               “You… insufferable… gangly doctor…” they muttered as their fingers dug into Julian’s sides and started tickling him. Julian shivered and tried to stop them, but it was no use – the apprentice was ready to use anything in their power to tickle him until he begged for air, hands and magic and anything else. “You are… such an… overly dramatic… brat… sometimes,” they continued as they pushed Julian with his back against the mattress and pinned him down, still tickling him.

               Julian tried to fight back and caught the apprentice’s hands, but they just used their magic to create invisible hands that kept tickling the doctor. His eyes widened and he shivered again, trying to shake the feeling off, his face getting a little red because of how much he had laughed. The apprentice smirked, and Julian’s blush deepened.

               “Oh gods, you like this. You really like this,” the apprentice whispered, and guided their magic to caress Julian instead of tickle him.

               The doctor looked up and bit his lip, then held on tighter to the apprentice’s hands. “Please don’t stop. Please.”

               The magic hands pushed Julian’s shirt off his shoulders, and he shivered again. The blush had already covered the tips of his ears and was staring to go down his neck, spreading over his shoulders and chest like paint. “You are so beautiful, Julian,” the apprentice said, as the magic hands caressed his skin. They made the fingers feel cold, and Julian’s shivers intensified. They made the fingers warm, and Julian seemed to melt, a small sound escaping his lips.

               With ease, the magic stripped Julian down, leaving him naked under the apprentice’s hot glare, then caressed his arms, his legs, his chest, More hands pinned him down, restraining his wrists and his ankles, and the apprentice just sat on the bed next to him and watched. Julian’s breath hitched when a phantom finger ran over his length and circled around his tip, spreading the wet beads of precum, then rubbed him gently.

               “How do you like this, Julian?”  
               “M-more. Please, I want more.”

               The hand wrapped around his length and stroked. Once, twice. His eyes closed and his head fell back onto the pillows, and he struggled to breathe. An icy kiss on his nipple made him shudder, and then a warm hand cupped his testicles and squeezed gently. The apprentice had their arms crossed and watched with a glimpse of amusement in their eyes, but their heart felt whole as they pleased Julian. The magic hands caressed and teased, sometimes cold and sometimes warm, none of them having the same temperature as another, and Julian whimpered. The fingers teasing his cock worked him slowly, the steady rhythm impossible for human hands, and he was soon blushing and blabbering praise and gratitude words to the apprentice.

               “Will you allow me to touch you too?”

               “Please, yes, touch me. Do whatever you want, I’m all yours.”

               A curse escaped his lips as the apprentice’s warm mouth wrapped around his tip and their tongue circled it lazily. When they went deeper, he couldn’t hold back and moaned lowly. The magic hands pinched his nipples, and he whimpered.

               “Fuck, MC, this feels so good…” he managed to say before a stroke of their tongue made him moan again.

               He could feel his body grow warmer and warmer, the delicious feeling of being wanted and touched intoxicating. He wanted it to last forever, but he knew that under MC’s able hands, he had no chance. When his orgasm came, all the feelings of love he had seemed on the edge of choking him, and without even knowing why, his cheeks went damp. The apprentice settled next to him and pulled his head in their arms, wiping his tears away.   
               “Julian? Did I hurt you? Did I do anything wrong? Please tell me.”

               He wrapped his arms around them and held them tight, then whispered. “It’s just so wonderful to have you here for me, I didn’t think it was possible to be cared for like this.”

               “Julian, I love you. Of course I’ll care for you in all the ways.”

               “I love you too, MC.”  

               They caressed his back until the sobs stopped, and not much longer after, they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
